This invention relates to a direction indicator blinker light switching arrangement for use in motor vehicles, and more particularly, to such arrangement of the type provided with an automatically cancelling mechanism.
Recent steering wheels for use in motor vehicles are adapted to comprise one or two spokes of the type arranged to bridge the steering wheel and a steering shaft, thereby enabling a driver to readily observe an instrument panel or dashboard without an obstruction in visibility by such spokes. A handling lever for actuating a direction indicator blinker light switch is, however, still provided in or around a steering shaft in a conventional manner. Further, the construction of the switching unit, which includes therein a position retaining mechanism for the handling lever, switching means each adapted to be actuated by the handling lever, a mechanism for automatically cancelling the actuation of the handling lever in association with the pivotal movement of the steering wheel etc., remains unchanged and is still adapted to be provided on the steering shaft. Such being the case, in spite of the intention to decrease the number of the spokes for purposes as stated above, not only the bulky housing, but also the rather untidily arranged handling lever, which are both otherwise hidden from the driver by the spokes, come in sight. Accordingly, the ornamental features surrounding the dashboard are particularly affected by the existence of the handling lever and the configuration and size of the housing. However, according to such arrangement as described above, since the retaining mechanism and its cancelling mechanism must be integrally provided as one unit, setting the size and/or configuration of the housing as desired or alterations of the mounting positions of the handling lever are not readily effected. Thus, in order to enhance the ornamental features around the dashboard, such conventional construction of the switching unit with the handling lever must be improved.